The Walking Dead: Love goes a long way
by LilithFalcon
Summary: Ever wonder who Daryl loved before Carol stepped into the picture? Ever wonder why Daryl never truly let Carol get that close to him? This is why. This story takes place after the season 2.
1. Prologue

**Edits have been made! To both the prologue and chapter 1**

**Tell me what you guys think! ENJOY!**

**~Lilith~**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Does anyone ever wonder what happened to Daryl? Does anyone wonder why he never lets anyone get close to him? He did once. He let a girl into his life and she was taken from him. He couldn't understand why or how it even happened.

For months it was Daryl, Merle, and a woman the pair had found before joining up with Dale, Andrea, Amy, and the others.

For a while the group stayed apart from everyone else. Gabriella hated being around others. She was terrified. It was shortly after everything had happened and turned for the worst. Daryl was out on a run trying to find food for him and Merle. Gabriella was being attacked by a couple of men who wanted her if you catch my drift.

Daryl heard a woman screaming, she was struggling for her life, one man held a knife to her throat while the other tried to cover her mouth and forces his way inside of her. Daryl had a soft spot for women in trouble; he may seem like a hard ass, but when it comes to a woman, you never hurt them.

He saw the man deep inside of her and she was panicking trying to reach for anything she could. Daryl wasn't happy about that. He shot the man inside of her and the one holding her down. He saved her.

Their meeting wasn't a happy one, she was terrified of him and afraid he was going to do the same to her that the two men had just been doing. She curled up against a tree crying and not wanting him to touch her until he finally calmed her down. She clung to him, she refused to let him go and he took her to his and Merle's camp.

Merle was furious at first until he saw the look in her eyes whenever she looked at her savoir. Gabriella was with them for a good few weeks before they ran into Dale and the others. Gabriella was really shy and confused and didn't want to be around them; she clung to Daryl and refused to talk for a good long while. Daryl got used to it, he protected her and at one point… They took their friendship to a deeper level. A stronger level, they loved each other.

Gabriella slowly started to open up to others and began to relax around the others. However she wasn't still completely open to others.

Daryl felt lost without her and when Merle was on his binge of coke she was who he turned too. They shared things they didn't want to around. It wasn't until Gabriella decided to pitch in that she felt like she belonged.

But the group was starting to run out of supplies and a part was getting ready to go out. Andrea, Glen, T-dog, and a couple of others decided they were going to go out. Gabriella volunteered to go along with them. Merle went as well per Daryl's request. He wanted someone Gabriella knew to be with her, Daryl still hadn't trusted the group they had found but Gabriella was slowly changing his way of things, he may have still be uneasy but Gabriella thought that a group like this would be good, to not be alone.

Merle had other plans. Merle wanted to rob the camp blind but Gabriella… No not her, she wanted Daryl and Merle to go straight to be in tight with this group, they were good people and she constantly reminded Daryl that. Though Daryl was unconformable with it still he trusted her and her judgment.

But this run that the group was going on… Something didn't feel right and Daryl had a bad feeling… That's when Daryl lost it all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reuniting old Friends

"_I will stay behind with Merle…" She said to T-Dog. "Just go. Lock the door shut and go. Tell Daryl… I love him."_

"_He won't understand… you know that… He will come after you!" The buff black man said as he watched his friend try desperately to free Merle._

"_It's for his brother…. He will understand. Just… Please don't forget about us okay?"_

"_We'll come back." T-dog hugged his friend and quickly took off leaving Marl and Gabriella on the roof. He tied a chain around the door handle and the wall to keep the geeks from getting to them. _

Gabriella woke up from the nightmare she had been having. Tears were in her eyes. She got up and walked to the window. The governor of the location had been keeping her here with Merle to keep her on her feet. Merle had recovered faster than her. She wasn't really able to function without knowing if Daryl was alive or not.

There was a soft knocking at her door; it was the sound of metal hitting wood. "Gabby, come out sweetheart." It was Merle. The governor had stitched him up and gave him a stump for his hand. "The Governor wants to see you."

Gabriella opened the door. "Thanks Merle, but I'm not really in the mood to see anyone."

"Sweetheart, Daryl is dead… He died a long time ago you have to put that behind you. Look you stuck by me when everyone else left me for dead. Now come on. The Governor wants to see you."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Come on in. Let me get dressed…" It was strange… Gabriella never really liked Daryl's brother Merle but Merle has looked after her for a year since she stayed too keep him safe. She went to her bedroom and closed the door as she allowed Merle in, to sit on the couch. There was no TV hardly any light. Gabriella's bow and arrows were sitting in the corner by the door.

"Is that the bow Daryl gave you and taught you to use?"

"Hell yeah, I never use it though clearly as I'm still stuck here in this place." She said as she came out of her room with a pair of jeans and a tank top on. "Daryl loved that bow… Helps me remember him."

He nodded and walked over to the door. "Alright, let's go then." He led her out of her apartment room, then down the hall towards the entrance of the of the apartment complex. He held the door open for her and she walked outside covering her eyes at first as she never really went outside anymore. The Governor was waiting for her. "Gabriella! It's a pleasure for me to have you out and about. You are probably wondering why I asked Merle to get you outside."

"Thank you." She said softly. "And yes you are right. I was a bit busy when he came to call. I would like to know what this is about."

"I just want to get to know you… You've been a recluse in your room all coopt up for far too long, its time you earn your keep here."

Gabriella raised a brow. "For nine months I've been earning my keep. Who do you all come to when someone has been bit?" She asked in her southern accent. "Who do y'all come too when someone is sick?" She asked again. She shook her head and was about to say something else but was cut off by the governor.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about coming down to our social event and actually being a part of us. We are celebrating tonight because we have found a couple of others who could use our help, and I intend to try and get them to stay here."

She looked at him confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Merle looked down. "When we went out earlier… We found Andrea wondering around with a Nubbin Queen."

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "You found… Andrea? And she was alive? Well where is she? Let me see her. Please, I have to. Do you know if Daryl is alive?" Of course her one thought would be on the man who saved her life. It would be on Daryl.

"Now hold on sweetheart, you're not going anywhere, help set up for the party and I'll take you to see her." Merle said as he wrapped his arm around her. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Andrea himself so he didn't know about Daryl and the others being alive just yet.

"Is that promise Merle?" Gabriella wasn't one to truly trust Marl but he was there for her, he protected her just like Daryl asked him too. He did everything that Daryl wanted for him to do. That included keeping Gabriella safe.

It was the Governor who spoke up. "I'll promise you that. You help set up and I will allow you to see her."

Gabriella looked at him. "Somehow I don't believe you…" She whispered. "But I will trust you on this one thing. You violate that trust and I will never help with anything again. You can kick me out if that's what you feel. I'm sure I can find another safe house."

"Whoa kitty has her claws out tonight." A Mexican said to her. The Mexican, what was his name again? Oh yeah Martinez.

"Watch it Martinez, or you won't be too happy with your dinner tonight." She whispered and walked to Merle. "Show me what I have to do… And I do expect the both of you to keep you're promise. Yes Merle I'm holding you to that promise as well." She said and walked away with Merle.

Merle nodded and led her to the center of town. "Go mingle and have some fun with it." He said nudging her. I'll find out if Daryl is still alive and then I'll get you in with Andrea okay?"

"Whatever Merle…" She whispered but hugged him and had a small smile on her face. "Thank you." She said softly and kissed his cheek. "You let me know if he is alive wont you?"

"Of course sweetheart. Now go on. I'll come get you when you can talk to him." She nodded to him and walked off to help Lisa with setting the tables.

* * *

Merle looked over at the blond haired woman who was sitting on the hospital bed. "Andrea look at you. Mm mm mm what I wouldn't give to have a go with you. God damn woman it's good to see you." He had a grin on his lips the whole time.

"It's good to see you as well Marl." Andrea said as she stood up slowly to wrap her arms around him for a hug. "You know they went back for you? Daryl, Rick, Glen, T-dog."

"So all the ones who left me up there in the first place came looking for me?" He snickered. "Yeah that sounds like them. Where are dear old Daryl and the sheriff anyway?"

"I don't know… We were held up on a farm not that long ago, we got separated, I have no idea where they are now or if they are even alive still." She said looking down.

"I thought you and Gabby never made it off that roof…"

"We made it." A woman's voice said softly from behind Merle. There were tears in her eyes as she moved closer to Marl. She bi pasted the big man and went straight for Andrea her arms going around her. "God it's so good to see you again."

Andrea was in shock she held Gabriella close and closed her eyes. "God I wish Amy was here to see you now. She was so scared when I told her that you were still on the roof with Merle."

"Gabby, you're supposed-"

Gabriella cut Merle off. "The Governor let me go, there wasn't much for me to do anymore. He told me where I could find you guys I had to see you." She looked over at Michonne. "And you? You are the one who saved Andrea?"

Michonne just looked at her but nodded her head. Gabby gently took hold of her hand. "Thank you." She muttered softly and gave Michonne a smile.

Michonne was a little untrusting but patted her hand and nodded her head with only a hint of a smile. "You're welcome."

"Come on lets' let the girls rest." He said wrapping his arm around Gabriella.

"Wait." She stopped and looked at Andrea. "Daryl… is he…?"

"I have no idea. We were all separated as I was telling Merle. I'm so sorry, I wish I knew." Andrea said looking down.

"It's okay, thank you anyway." She said looking down and turned around to head out the door. "One more thing." She turned to the black woman who was known name she hadn't gotten yet. "What's your name?"

Michonne was a little taken back, Andrea was so far the only one who had taken a liking to her, maybe this girl was different. "Michonne."

"Whoa, she speaks!" Marl said lightly.

"Shut up Merle…" Gabriella said and looked back to Michonne. "Thank you again, for keeping her safe. Andrea means a lot to me. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It was nothing, I think she saved me as much as I saved her." Michonne's smile seemed to grow just a little bit. Gabriella nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Gabriella, you can call me Gabby though. Her sister," she said pointing to Andrea, "she gave me that nickname."

"Speaking of Amy…" Andrea said looking down.

"Oh Andrea… I'm so sorry… I had no idea…" She too looked down. "What happened?"

"The camp was attacked the night Rick and Daryl went back for the two of you. She was bit, a couple of others as well. We got away, took off, found a farm, and they let us stay there for a while. Dale… He was bit… He was taken down. A few days later, the farm was over run and… We lost a lot of good people." Andrea said with tears in her eyes.

"Dale? He's… He's gone as well?" Gabriella looked like she was about to fall. Marl grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to him to keep her up. "Shane? Lauri? Carl? Carol? Sofia?"

"Sofia is gone... The others I lost them when the farm was over run, I have no idea what happened." Andrea said looking down.

"That poor girl…" Gabriella whispered."

"We had no idea." But Andrea gave a soft laugh. "A good thing is though? Glen found himself someone. And Lauri? She was pregnant."

Gabriella gave a soft laugh. "Well I guess some good things can come out of the worst situations."

Andrea too laughed softly. "Yeah I guess that is a good thing."

"Anyway, Merle's right." Gabriella said softly. "When you have rested come find me, we have a lot to catch up. I'd like to be the one to give you a tour of the place." She smiled and hugged Andrea then moved to Michonne and hugged her as well. "It was wonderful to meet you Michonne and Andrea; it's so great to see you again. I missed you."

With that said, Merle and Gabriella left the room closing the door behind them.


End file.
